The Great Cartoon Battle
by randy1317
Summary: A crossover between My Little Pony, Batman, Phineas and Ferb, Totally Spies, and Sonic X. The Joker teams up with four other villains to create their own realm in the cartoon universe! It's up to everyone's favorite heroes to stop them!
1. The Joker's Plan

The Joker wandered around his cell in Arkham Asylum, pondering his latest defeat at the hands of his long-time nemesis. He paced back and forth, wondering why all his schemes never seemed to work. It was the same every time: he'd have some crazy scheme to cause havoc and take over Gotham, and Batman would come and stop him. Then he'd be thrown in Arkham and the cycle would repeat itself. But The Joker wanted more. He was sick and tired of being defeated time and time again.

"I need something new" he thought to himself. "It's apparent that no matter how many times I try, I'll never take over Gotham. But, perhaps there is something else I can do. This universe of cartoons is huge, and there are other villains in other realms that are probably thinking the same thing I am now".

Then an idea came to him, and he laughed maniacally.

"That's it! Why didn't I think of this before? I'll create a new realm all for myself! I can rule there and never have to worry about Batsy stopping me! Hoo hoo, it's the perfect plan! However, I'm not going to be able to do this alone"

He thought for a moment, and then snapped his fingers when he got the new idea.

"I've got it! I'll send out a message to four other villains for other realms with talents that could help me achieve my goal. I've heard about these specific four, and it seems that if we all joined together, we would be unstoppable. But, first I'm going to have to break out of here".

He laughed to himself at how easy that would be, and started planning his escape. By the end of the day, he had escaped from Arkham and was in his hideout, instructing his top men to send a message to the other villains. A scientist he had kidnapped had created a machine that would send the message to the other realms.

The message read, "Dear villains, I am sending you this message because I require your help. You see, I am tired of constantly being defeated by my nemesis, and I assume you all feel the same way. Therefore, I have a plan to create a new realm, one for us villains to have for ourselves! However, I need your help to make this dream a reality. Equipped with this letter you will find a small device that resembles a remote. It will allow you to travel to different realms of the cartoon universe. If you agree to help me with this endeavor, then use the device to come to the old abandoned wharf in Gotham City. I will be awaiting your response. Sincerely, The Joker".

He sent the message and the devices to the four other villains and waited. After about a half hour he got four replies, all saying that they would help. The Joker smiled and called to his goons.

"Boys, prepare the place for our guests. My master plan is about to unfold".

His goons went off to make the place look nice and The Joker laughed evilly to himself.

* * *

><p>Soon later, each of the villains arrived in The Joker's hideout. They were Terrance, from Totally Spies; Discord, from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic; Dr. Heinz Doofensmirtz, from Phineas and Ferb; and Dr. Eggman, from Sonic X. The all took a seat as The Joker explained his plan.<p>

"Thank you all so much for coming, I guarantee you will not be disappointed. Now, let's get down to business. My master plan, as I said in the message I sent you all, is to create a new realm for us to rule in, without having to worry about our enemies. Here's how we're going to do this: Drs. Doofensmirtz and Eggman, I need you two to create a machine that can create a new realm in the cartoon universe. We already have a device where we can go from realm to realm so that's not a problem. But before you do that, I want the heroes from each of your realms captured, so they can't stop us. I think it will be better if each of goes into a realm other than our own. That way, the heroes won't know what hit them when they see a new villain. So, Eggman, you go to Beverly Hills. Doofensmirtz, you to Equestria. Discord, you go to Danville. And Terrence, you get to go to Gotham. As for me, I'll take Central City. Any questions?"

The other villains shook their heads.

"Alright then" The Joker smiled, "Let's move out!"

The villains used their devices to teleport to their assigned realms. One thing now was for certain: the cartoon universe would never be the same again.


	2. The Villains Takeover

With no mission to have to worry about, Sam, Alex, and Clover did what they normally do: go shopping at the mall. With no mission to worry about, they could shop in peace for as long as they liked.

"This is awesome! I don't think we've ever been able to stay at the mall for this long before!" Sam said.

"Definitely," Clover added, "and who knew there were so many great sales here!"

Alex joined in, "I'm so glad that we don't have any villains around to worry about today!".

Suddenly, the entire mall went black. The people went into a panic trying to find their way out.

"What's going on?" Sam shouted.

"I don't know!" Alex answered, "Oh, me and my big mouth!"

Then, without warning, something crashed through the roof of the mall. It was a giant robot, with Eggman sitting in the cockpit.

"What is that thing?" Clover asked.

Sam replied, "I don't know, but it looks like there's some fat guy controlling it."

The cockpit opened.  
>"Hey! Who do you think you're calling fat?" Eggman sneered. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am the great Dr. Eggman, world-renowned genius."<p>

The spies couldn't help but laugh.

"Eggman? What kind of a name is that?" they joked.

Eggman grew annoyed. "If I were you, I would worry more about not being destroyed than my body structure!"

Clover shouted, "You don't scare us! We've dealt with worse villains than you!"

Eggman replied, "We'll see about that!"

He grabbed the robot's controls and went after the spies. They dodged most of his attacks, including rockets that he shot. However, the mall was being destroyed, much to Clover's dismay.

"Our mall!" she yelled as the battle raged. "Now its personal!"

The spies managed to do damage to the robot with gadgets they had for emergencies. They fired at one of the legs of the robot until it broke, causing the entire thing to fall.

"This isn't over!" Eggman shouted.

"Oh really?" Sam said. "Because it doesn't look like your robot can do much now!"

But Eggman whispered, "That's where you're wrong."

Suddenly he pressed a button and four large metallic tentacles emerged from the robot and grabbed the three spies. They were stuck, and couldn't get away.

Alex yelled, "Hey! Not fair!"

Eggman simply ignored her and called over his radio, "The spies have been captured and Beverly Hills has fallen".

"Excellent" The Joker laughed. "Keep there until further orders. Start working on that machine to create the new realm too".

Eggman agreed and began using any machinery he could find, including the spies gadgets, to create the machine.

* * *

><p>Twilight Sparkle was sitting outside her home studying a new book given to her by Princess Celestia. It was entitled, "Parallel Realms and Their Connection". She was intrigued by it, and couldn't put it down.<p>

"Amazing! According to this, there are realms that exist elsewhere and with the proper technology can be traversed easily! That is so cool!"

Soon later Rainbow Dash visited her.  
>"Twilight, when are you gonna get your head outta those books and have some fun for a change?"<p>

Twilight responded, "Sorry, Rainbow, but this book is just so interesting! I'm almost done with it though so I guess I'll catch up with you and the others in a few".

But before she had a chance to continue, they heard a loud banging sound and saw a big flash coming from the other side of Ponyville.

"What the heck was that?" Rainbow shouted.

"No idea" Twilight answered. "But this book will have to wait. We need to go investigate!"

Before they headed off they were joined by the others: Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie.

"Y'all just see what we saw?" Applejack questioned.

Twilight replied, "Yeah, lets go check it out!" So the 6 ponies ran as fast as the could to see what was going on.

On the other side of Ponyville, Doofensmirtz was busy readying his machine.

"You know I kinda like this place. It reminds me of Gimmelshtump. Too bad I have to take it over. Well at least I won't have to deal with Perry the Platypus this time".

The 6 ponies finally reached where Doofensmirtz was putting his machine together. Upon seeing each other, both parties were shocked.

"What is that strange looking creature?" Rarity asked.

"Talking ponies?" Doofensmirtz said sarcastically. "Out of all the realms they could've sent me, they sent me to the one with talking ponies? Great! Just fantastic! Thanks guys, wherever you are!"

The ponies were confused.

"Whatever he is, he's very strange" Fluttershy said.

Pinkie Pie responded, "Nah, I kinda like him! He's crazy!"

Twilight then questioned, "Who are you? And what are you doing here?"

Doofensmirtz answered, "My name is Dr. Heinz Doofensmirtz, evil genius! And I'm here on matters of business. You see, I was chosen to come here and capture you so you wouldn't get in the way of us villains' plans. So if you six ponies would be so kind as to surrender yourselves, that would be fantastic."

Twilight was astounded. The book she had read was right. She now realized what was going on.

"Sorry, but we won't let you take over Equestria that easily!" The ponies got ready to fight, but Doofensmirtz unveiled his machine.

"Behold, ponies, the Capture-inator 3000-inator! You see, when I press this button here it will send out a beam that will capture you all in an inescapable prison of pure evil! Well, actually space age polymers, but you get the idea".

Rainbow Dash yelled, "You won't capture us! Come on, girls, let's get him!" The ponies ran towards him and he pressed the button. It fired a beam at the ponies and trapped them inside a large transparent box.

"Well, that was easy!" He said in delight.

"Y'all won't get away with this!" Applejack told him.

He responded, "Wow, if I had a nickel for every time I heard that line..." He then pulled out his radio. "The talking ponies have been captured by me, the great Dr. Heinz Doofensmirtz!" He let out an evil laugh, and The Joker, who was on the other end told him,

"Yes, yes, we know who you are, you don't have to say it every time. Now start working on that machine to create the new realm!"

But Doofensmirtz continued laughing evilly. He was enjoying this moment.

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful summer day, and Phineas and Ferb started it off the way they do any other day- they sat under the big tree in their backyard and thought of what to do that day. Ferb was reading a book on mythical creatures. Phineas looked over his shoulder and saw that the specific creature he was reading about was a "Draconequus". The picture in the book resembled a certain My Little Pony villain very closely.<p>

Phineas was amazed. "Hey Ferb, just imagine if that creature was real. It would make an awesome pet! Speaking of pets, its nice to see Perry is actually here for once. Usually by now he's off somewhere".

Perry was lying with the boys under the tree. He didn't need to be called off for a mission, because Doofensmirtz was in another realm.

"I have to say, Ferb, this is probably the coolest creature I've ever seen!"

"Why, thank you" they heard a voice say.

"Ferb, did you just hear that?" Phineas questioned.

Ferb blinked, and suddenly the book in his hands began to shake.

"What's going on?" Phineas shouted.

Perry was ready to protect the boys, but not wanting to give away his identity, ran inside, acting like he was scared. However, he kept a close watch on outside.

Ferb threw the book to the ground, and with a flash, Discord emerged from the book.

"Hello there, boys" he said.

The boys were speechless.

"What's the matter, never seen a Draconequus before?"

Phineas answered, "Well, no. And we've also never seen any creature come out of a book before".

"Oh, that's just a little thing I do. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Discord, spirit of chaos and disharmony. And I've come here on behalf of the villains of the cartoon world. This is going to sound strange to you but I have to capture you both. I hope that's not a problem, but hey, what do I care?"

Phineas was shocked. "Wait, you can't just come here and do that!"

Ferb added, "It does go against normal ethical conduct".

But Discord replied, "Hello, spirit of chaos here! I can do whatever I want! Just watch this!"

He clapped his hands twice and chocolate milk began to rain from the sky.

"Ok, you have to admit that is kinda cool" Phineas said.

Discord responded, "Thank you. But that's not even my best trick!"

He then snapped his fingers and the branches of the tree bent down and wrapped themselves around Phineas and Ferb, trapping them.

"Oh, I just love this game!" Discord laughed merrily.

Perry was nervous. He didn't want the boys to be hurt, but he didn't want to give away his identity, either. He just had to watch and wait to see what happens.

Using his hand as a radio, Discord announced, "The boys from Danville have been subdued. And I'm going to have lots of fun spreading chaos here!"

* * *

><p>It was strangely quiet in Gotham. The only villain that wasn't in Arkham Asylum was The Joker, but he was nowhere to be found. Bruce Wayne sat at his desk, wondering why everything was quiet today.<p>

"Alfred, are you sure that there have been no signs of any criminal activity today?"

The butler responded, "I'm positive, sir. The city has been clean all day".

Wayne thought to himself. "It doesn't make any sense. There's not a day that goes by where ther's no crime. Something just doesn't seem right".

Just as he said this, he saw the bat symbol appear in the sky.

Wayne sighed. "It's about time".

He put on his outfit and grabbed his weapons. "What's the news, Alfred?"

"Just a regular criminal, causing chaos downtown. Says here that he's a man named Terrance Lewis"

He froze and stared at Alfred.

"Terrance Lewis? But how? I've heard that he's a villain from another realm. I'm definitely going to look into this".

He hopped in the batmobile and drove off towards downtown Gotham

In the city, Terrance was using WOOHP gadgets to terrorize innocent civilians. The police were trying to apprehend him, but the gadgets stopped them in their tracks.

"Love to stay a while, officers, but I'm looking for someone more important!" Terrance yelled.

He then used a smoke grenade and ran off. He climbed up a ladder and sat on the roof of a building. He knew the Batman would come for him, he just had to wait. He waited a few minutes and then he felt someone grab his shoulder and throw him to the ground.

"Well, it's about bloody time you showed up!" Terrance told Batman, rubbing his head.

Batman asked him, "Terrance Lewis. How did you get to this realm? And why are you so interested in seeing me?

"Well, mister 'Dark Knight', I'm here on special matters from one of your good friends, the clown, or whatever his name was".

Batman grabbed him by the shirt. "Why did The Joker send you?"

"He wanted me to capture you so you couldn't stop his master plan. He sent me here because he knew you'd never fought anyone like me before. So you wouldn't know what kind of tricks I have up my sleeve. And he was right".

He pulled out one of the gadgets and stuck it into Batman's shoulder, which caused him to become paralyzed.

"Ha Ha! I win!" Terrance shouted. He said over his radio, "The Batman has been immobilized. Joker, I don't know how you have so much trouble with this one. He was easier than I expected".

The Joker was not amused. "Yes, I know. You don't need to gloat about it. Anyway, four of the five realms have been taken care of. All that's left is Central City. I'll have the annoying blue hedgehog captured sooner than you can say 'kick me'!"

* * *

><p>Sonic was resting on the balcony of the house. With no Eggman around to bother him, he could finally have a restful day for once. But, unfortunately for him, that would not be the case.<p>

A note blowing in the wind hit him right in the face. He awoke suddenly and read it. It said, "Dear blue hedgehog, if you ever want to see your friends again, you will come to the top floor of the tallest building in Central City. I will be waiting for you. Sincerely, The Joker".

"The Joker, huh? Well, I think I should show him who the real joker is around here!" Sonic then jumped off the balcony and sped into the city.

When he got there, he found the tallest building and raced up to the top floor. He kicked in the door, and everything was dark. Suddenly, two of The Joker's gonns grabbed Sonic.

"You're kidding, right?" Sonic smirked.

He started running, pulling the two with him. He then stopped short, and the goons went flying forward and hit the wall, knocking them unconscious. Suddenly the lights went on on Sonic looked around. He didn't see his friends anywhere. Then he heard clapping, and The Joker emerged from the shadows.

"Well done, blue hedgehog. Well done, indeed".

"Where are my friends?" Sonic asked.

"Friends? What friends?" The Joker responded. "Oh, you didn't actually think I captured your friends did you? No, it was all just a trap!" He pressed a button on a remote and strong metal sheets blocked the windows and doors. There was no way Sonic could escape now.

"Why you little..." Sonic ran at The Joker, who calmly took out a large gun and shot it at Sonic. It didn't shoot bullets, though. A large net came out of it and draped over Sonic. It stuck to the ground so no matter how fast he tried to run he couldn't escape it. Even using a spin dash didn't do anything because the type of netting was indestructible.

"Yes!" The Joker said. "Now that the heroes from the five realms have been captured, we can proceed to phase two of the plan!" He radioed the other villains. "It's time".


	3. The New Realm

Once the villains had captured the heroes, The Joker told them all to return to his hideout in Gotham. He also told them to bring the captured heroes with them, because he had "something special" planned for them.

They all returned and placed the subdued heroes together in a corner.

"Is the machine finished yet?" The Joker asked impatiently.

"Hold your horses!" Eggman replied. "Dr. Doofensmirtz and I just need to put our two parts together and then it should be finished"

The two doctors put their parts of the machine together and it began to work. The villains all smiled and The Joker laughed.

He turned to the heroes and said, "Enjoy being captured for the rest of your miserable lives! From this point on, you will never stop us again! See you...never!"

He pressed the button on the machine and it, as well as the five villains disappeared.

When the villains reappeared, they found themselves in what appeared to be a small country area, with large fields and a few small buildings. However, there were no people or creatures anywhere to be found.

"It worked!" Doofensmirtz shouted joyfully. "It actually worked! We have our own realm now!"

"So, what should we call it?" Discord asked.

The Joker scratched his head, thinking, and then said, "We'll call it Arkville".

* * *

><p>Back in Gotham, the heroes were struggling to escape. Batman soon overcame his paralysis from Terrance's gadget, and helped all the others escape.<p>

"Thanks, Batman!" Phineas said. "You know, I've always been a big fan"

Sonic interrupted, "Can we save the introductions for later? We've got bigger things to worry about now. Like how to get into the villains new realm?"

While the heroes were discussing what to do, Fluttershy found one of the realm-traveling devices that Doofensmirtz accidentally left behind.

"Um, excuse me everyone. But, maybe we could, you know, use this. If that's okay with you".

Phineas nodded his head. "It should work. I just hope it can teleport all of us".

"Well, there's only on way to find out!" Sam said.

The heroes all huddled together and Phineas pressed the button. They all disappeared and the next thing they knew, they were in the new realm of Arkville.

* * *

><p>The villains were busy organizing the building that they declared would be their headquarters when Terrance noticed the heroes were in the realm as well.<p>

"What the?" he said, "How did that happen!

Doofensmirtz gulped and tugged at the collar of his shirt.

"I may have left my device in Joker's hideout before we came here" he said nervously.

The other villains groaned and facepalmed.

"Doofensmirtz, you're an idiot!" Joker yelled. "The whole object of this new realm was so there would be no heroes!"

The five villains went out to confront the heroes, and the two sided glared at each other.

"Alright, heroes" Joker said. "We're going to be nice and give you ten seconds to get out of this realm yourselves or we will kick you out the hard way. So what do you say?"

"Not gonna happen, clown boy" Rainbow Dash said.

"Fine, have it your way!" Joker said angrily. "Villain, attack!"

The heroes and villains ran towards each other and were just about to collide when they heard a loud bang and felt the ground shake. Everyone froze where they were.

"What the heck was that?" Alex asked.

"It wasn't any of us!" Discord replied.

Suddenly, the ground split open and emerging from the crack was Lucifer. Only, it was Lucifer from the video game Dante's Inferno. The heroes and villains were confused about how a video game character got into the cartoon universe.

Twilight Sparkle asked him nervously. "How did a video game character like yourself get here?

Lucifer replied, "Well, I was in hell figuring out how to torment the damned souls when I discovered that somewhere in the cartoon universe a few villains had created their own realm. Now, I always wanted to get out of my frozen prison of Lake Cocytus and have a realm all to myself but never could. Until now that is. Once you used your machine to create this realm, I was able to break free and travel here. Call it a special talent. I am the only video game character that can do such a thing. so I suppose I should thank you villains, for creating this new realm for me. It saved me a lot of trouble and energy.

The Joker grew angry. "Now wait just a minute! We didn't go through all that work just for you to take it from us! I am a professional villain and I refuse to have some...some half man, half goat, three-dimensional freak take away something I worked hard for! Now go back to your little frozen lake, or me and the boys here will have to teach you a little lesson about respecting other villains' property!"

All the villains cheered in agreement.

Lucifer roared, "You dare speak to the Prince of Darkness in this way? Very well then, I was going to let you villains stay here in peace, but it seems that I will have to banish all of you! That includes you heroes! Now be gone!"

With a wave of his hand a bright light shined an both the heroes and villains were transported to the old home of Lucifer: Lake Cocytus, in the final ring of hell.


	4. The Battle: Part 1

The villains sat on the ice of the frozen Lake Cocytus, arguing amongst themselves. The heroes, were not happy in the least about the current situation.

"What in the world were you idiots thinking when you did this?" Twilight shouted.

"If you had just minded your own business, none of this would be happening right now!" Clover added.

But Discord spoke up. "Look we didn't know that Lucifer was gonna come and banish us all to this ungodly place! Don't you think we would have done something if we knew?"

"Well what do you expect us to do now?" Batman asked. "If you haven't noticed, we're currently in hell!"

The heroes and villains continued to argue.

Pinkie Pie broke in, "Hey, I know what'll cheer everyone up! How about a song?"

"NO!" Everyone yelled at once.

Pinkie backed down. "Sheesh, it was only a suggestion..."

The heroes and villains still argued for a few minutes until Phineas broke in.

"QUIET! Now, where not gonna get anywhere if we keep arguing like this. Look, I know were not in the best situation but the only way were gonna get out of it is if we work together! I know that each of you have had your differences in the past, but you need to put them behind you for now. Now what do you say? Are you guys ready to work together?"

Everyone thought for a minute until Joker broke the silence.

"Oh, alright. But only for this once! After this we're all enemies again, understand?

The heroes nodded.

"See, now was that so hard?" Phineas said. "Now lets figure out how to get outta here and stop Lucifer from destroying the cartoon world!"

They all began to think until Rarity brought up a valid point.

"Hate to be a downer but how exactly are we going to get out of here?"

Suddenly, everyone heard a voice from behind them.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance" a man said.

Doofensmirtz asked the man , "Who are you?"

He emerged from the darkness. He was carrying a large scythe and a red cross was sewn to his chest.

"My name is Dante. And I've fought Lucifer before. I know his secrets, and how to defeat him. I also know how to help you all get out of this frozen wasteland"

"Awesome" Sonic said. "We can use as much help as we can get"

They all agreed, and Dante said, "Alright then, stand back".

He walked into the center of the giant pentagram in the ice. He took out his cross and plunged it into the opaque circle in the center. All of a sudden, the circle became transparent.

He told them, "Here it is. This portal will lead you to the merged realm"

Phineas told everyone, "Alright guys, lets show Lucifer the true power of teamwork!"

Everyone cheered and was ready to fight. Phineas and Ferb were the first to go through the portal. They were joined by Doofensmirtz, who asked them,

"Where did you become such a good leader?"

Phineas shrugged and said, "Beats me! I guess I'm just a good motivational speaker".

Ferb added, "Or perhaps you were just written that way".

Phineas and Doofensmirtz chuckled and jumped into the portal.

Next to go was Sonic and Eggman.

Sonic told him, "Come on, Eggman. Are you ready to fight someone other than me for a change?"

He responded, "Always ready Sonic. Always ready.

After them was Discord and the six ponies.

Twilight said, "Remember Discord, when in this battle use attacks that will hurt Lucifer, and not your own teammates. So no chocolate milk rain..."

"Oh alright. You ponies are no fun at all" Discord said grumpily.

Then it was Terrance and the spies' turn.

Sam asked him, "So Terrance, you think that after battling side by side with us you'll change your mind about being evil and join us at WOOHP?

Terrance laughed and said, "The day I join WOOHP is the day there's no crime in Gotham City!"

Clover, confused, said, "So I take it that's a no?"

The Joker and Batman were the last ones to go.

Batman asked him, "Are you ready for this, Joker?"

The Joker responded, "Of course I'm ready, Batsy! What kind of supervillain would I be if I wasn't ready for a fight. Honestly, Bats, you know me better than that!" He laughed, and he went into the portal.

Batman turned to Dante and nodded. The two then jumped into the portal, ready to join the others in the final battle.

* * *

><p>Lucifer was observing the parts of the realm when suddenly he saw a large flash and a portal opening. Out of the portal the heroes and villains emerged, ready to end this once and for all.<p>

Lucifer was stunned. "Impossible! How did you escape Cocytus?"

Then he saw Dante, Scythe wielded.

"Dante. You have been a thorn in my side for long enough! Now you and the cartoons you have helped to save will suffer greatly! All of you, prepare to die!"

With a snap of his fingers, hundreds of human-sized demons emerged from the ground.

Sam shouted, "Alright, everyone, this is it!"

And so the battle began. Each character had their own specific weapon or power they used against Lucifer's army of demons. Dante slashed with his scythe and used the power of the cross to shoot holy beams at them. The Joker used a bazooka, which before firing rockets, fired a little flag that said "bang!". Batman used his batarangs and other bat-related weaponry. Sam, Alex, Clover, and Terrance used WOOHP gadgets. Eggman used his patented weaponry, and Sonic repeatedly used his spin dash attack. Doofensmirtz used a new machine he build, the "Laser-inator". Discord used his powers of chaos. Twilight and Rarity used their magic, and Rainbow Dash used her speed and agility. Applejack used her hind legs to kick the demons, and Pinkie Pie threw desserts at them.

"Pinkie, where did you get those desserts?" Alex asked.

The pink pony responded, "I found them, silly. Duh!"

Alex stared at her blankly. "Pinkie Pie, you are so random..."

During the fight, the heroes began to have trouble getting the upper hand. There were just too many of the demons. The cartoons needed backup.

The Joker took Sam aside from the fighting and gave her a mission.

"Listen to me, girl. I know you probably don't like me but just listen to what I have to say. I need you to do something for me. It will help us all in this battle. Now, there is a realm that not many cartoons know exist. It is a very small realm, holding just one person, who is in stasis. I need you to go to that realm and bring that person here. It is said that he was never part of any cartoon, and just appeared in this universe one day. It's also said that he has amazing powers, so he can definitely be of some assistance. He's a 'secret weapon' of sorts. Are you up for this challenge?"

Sam was a little confused but nodded anyway. The Joker took out his realm-traveling device and set it to the designated realm. He gave it to Sam, and she was transported there to find this "secret weapon".


	5. The Newcomer

Sam reappeared in the realm, which looked like a small laboratory. Everything was dark, so she flipped on a light switch. Then she saw the person Joker was talking about. He was in a large tube, unconscious.

Sam looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"This is the secret weapon Joker was talking about?" she thought. "He looks like a teenager that just came from a rock concert!"

The boy looked as if he was around nineteen or twenty. He had medium-length black hair, and dark blue eyes. He wore black converse sneakers, blue jeans, and a red t-shirt with a flame logo on it. On his right wrist he wore a spiked bracelet.

Sam was confused but pressed the button that released him anyway. The tube opened and the boy fell to the ground. Sam ran over to him, and was about to touch him when he jerked awake and gasped for breath. He sat up against the wall and began to calm down.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine" the boy replied

He then looked at Sam, confused, and said, "Hey, you're Sam from Totally Spies!"

Sam looked at him like he was crazy. She had no idea what he meant when he said 'Totally Spies'.

The boy then looked down at himself in amazement.

"Holy cow, I'm a cartoon!" he shouted. "That machine actually worked!"

Sam was even more weirded out now.

"Alright, I can tell you think I'm nuts, Sam" he said. "Let me explain myself. I'm not originally from the cartoon universe. I'm from the real world. The world of real humans".

Sam still looked at him like he was crazy. To her, this was the real world, and she was a real human.

"How did you get here, then?" she questioned.

"I'm not exactly sure" he replied. "I remember there was this machine and I used it, and now I'm here. Strange, huh? By the way, what day is it?"

She was still a little confused, but told him, "March 28, 2041. Why?"

The boy was shocked.

"Wow, I was only in stasis for a day? I didn't realize time moves the same here as it does in the real world".

Sam shook her head in disbelief and changed the topic.

"I was told that you're some kind of secret weapon." she told him.

The boy stood up and said, "I don't know who said that, but I guess you can consider me a secret weapon. Watch this".

He extended his arm and soon a blue aura began to form in his hand. He blasted it at the ceiling and around the room to show what he could do.

Sam was amazed.

"How did you do that?" she asked.

The boy smiled and replied, "It's a long story. But basically I used to be a normal human, kind of like you, but then there was an accident and I was really badly injured. But thanks to a special scientific formula I was healed and got these awesome powers".

Sam blushed. "Sorry I thought you were weird earlier. I just didn't expect a secret weapon to be someone that's looks like they're my age".

"Oh, funny story about that" the boy said. "You see, I may look and have the stature of a nineteen-year- old, but in reality I'm actually over a hundred years old. I can thank the formula for that".

Sam was dumbfounded, but tried to get back to the important matter at hand.

"Look, the reason I came for you is that we need your help. Long story short, there's a bunch of us heroes and villains trying to stop Lucifer and his army of demons from taking over the entire cartoon realm. Think you can help us?"

"So a video game character is in the cartoon world?" he asked. That's weird. But sure, I'd love to kick some demon butt! Let's do this!"

Sam smiled and pressed the button on her device. As they were about to teleport back to the battle, Sam said,

"By the way, what's your name?"

The boy looked at her, smirked, and said, "You can call me Ike".


	6. The Battle: Part 2

Sam and Ike reappeared in Arkville to find the fight still going strong.

"It's about time you got back!" Joker yelled. "Now get back into this battle!"

Ike looked around.

"Wow, look at all these cartoon characters. I remember watching all of them on TV. Now, I get to fight side by side with them? This is awesome!"

He smiled and clenched his fists, and his aura of energy formed around them. He went up with the other cartoons, firing his energy at the demons.

Fluttershy was hiding behind Phineas and Ferb. She was incredibly scared. Phineas, feeling bad for the pegasus, turned to Ferb.

"Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today! Fluttershy, do you mind standing up so we can measure you?"

Fluttershy was confused and nervous but stood anyway. "What are you going to do to me?"

Phineas answered, "We're going to build rockets for you so you can part of the fight".

She was worried. "Oh, I don't know about this. I mean I want to help but...but..."

Phineas consoled her. "Don't worry, you'll be fine". He yelled to Sam. "Hey Sam, do you have any rocket-like gadgets we could borrow?"

Sam responded, "Yeah, take these!" She threw them over and Phineas caught them.

"Okay, Fluttershy, Ferb's just gonna make some minor alterations to these gadgets and then we'll have you in the battle in no time".

Ferb completed the rockets and strapped them to Fluttershy. She let out a squeak as the cold metal touched her back, but then she felt ok. She almost felt more powerful.

"Go ahead, test them out" Phineas told her. With her tail she touched the button on the rocket. It fired and sent a rocket that destroyed several demons in one shot. She was a little scared, but amazed.

"Wow. That was...cool. Thanks Phineas and Ferb!" They gave her the thumbs up and she went to join the others to fight. As for them, they protected themselves with laser guns Ferb had also fashioned from Sam's gadgets.

One of the demons managed to fire a beam of energy that grazed both Clover and Rarity, cutting off a small portion of their hair.

They both said at the same time, "My hair! Oh, it is on!" They looked at each other and

Clover said, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Rarity responded, "Oh, you bet I am, sister!" Rarity used her magic to levitate Clover and propel her through several of the demons, gadgets blazing.

Elsewhere, Dante and Batman were slashing away at the demons, and dodging everything they threw at them.

Batman told him, "You seem to know a lot about fighting demons, Dante."

Dante replied, "You tend to learn these things when you go through hell, my friend".

Batman gave a slight smile and continued fighting.

Ike and Applejack were back-to-back, and Ike was having a fanboy moment.

"I can't believe it" he thought to himself. "I'm actually fighting side by side with Applejack! This is so awesome!"

But he snapped back to reality and told the orange pony, "Applejack, when I tell you, I want you to kick me as hard as you can in the back".

She replied, "What? Now why in tarnation would I do something like that?"

"Just trust me." He said. "If I get pushed forward while shooting my energy, it amplifies the power. Don't worry, I'll be fine".

She was reluctant at first, but then agreed. "Alrighty then. Just tell me when".

She reared her hind legs and Ike held his hands out forward, his energy charging.

"Now!"

Applejack kicked him, and a huge blast of energy shot from his hands as he fell.

The blast blew through the army, destroying a large portion of it.

Applejack helped Ike up. "You ok, partner?"

Ike stood in pain."Yeah, I'll be fine. Come on, there's still a battle to be won!"

Soon enough, almost all the lesser demons had been destroyed and Sonic saw that Rainbow Dash still flying around Lucifer.

He called to her, "Hey Rainbow Dash, I have an idea!"

She replied, "I'm all ears, what 'cha got in mind?"

"What I need you to do is fly around in a clockwise circle as fast as you can around the top of Lucifer. I'll run around him down here as fast as I can in the same direction, and hopefully we can form a tornado around him. That'll definitely do some damage!"

Rainbow dash was ready. "Alright! Sounds like a plan, Sonic. Let's do this!"

She flew up and started flying circles around Lucifer. Sonic did the same thing on the ground and soon a tornado formed around Lucifer, picking him up off the ground and lifting him into the sky. Eventually, the tornado subsided and Lucifer fell to the Earth with a crash. Sonic and Rainbow Dash celebrated with a bro-fist (or bro-hoof in Rainbow's case).

Lucifer was furious. "Enough!" he said as he punched the ground so hard it caused a shock wave that knocked the heroes and villains to the ground. "You fools! Do you really think you will be able to defeat me that easily? I am the Devil! I am indestructible! There is no possible way you can destroy me!"

Dante told the others, "He's right. We can't destroy him. But that doesn't mean we can't send him back to hell and trap him there for good! Now here's the plan: I need you all to distract him while I create a new portal back to hell. Now, let's finish this!"

Everyone scattered, off to distract Lucifer, while Dante took out his cross and began to create a new portal.

"Now all we need is for him to shoot his own energy at the portal" Dante said. "That should cause it to open and suck him back into it!

"But how are we gonna get him to do that?" Eggman asked.

Twilight told everyone, "I'll use my magic to make it look like we're all standing over here, but it will just be an illusion!"

"Alright" Dante said. "When I give the signal, everybody scatter and hide. And Twilight, be ready to use that magic of yours."

After about a minute, Dante gave the signal, and everyone ran to hide.

"Where are you?" Lucifer yelled. Twilight summoned her magic and caused an illusion of all of them to be standing in front of the trap portal.

"Ah Ha! Thought you could hide from me, eh? Well, think again! Lucifer always wins!"

He shot his energy directly at the trap. As it hit it, the illusion disappeared, and the portal began to glow.

Lucifer was stunned. "What's this? No! Impossible! I cannot be defeated!" Suddenly a large transparent beam shot out from the portal, wrapped itself around Lucifer, and began to pull him back through the portal. As he fell through, he managed to grab Dante's ankle and began to pull him down with him. Dante struggled, but found it to be of no use.

The others tried to help him, but he told them to stand back.

"I don't belong in this world" he said. "I am a video game character, and that's where I need to be. I will never forget you, my friends".

"Thanks, Dante" Batman said. "For all your help".

He nodded and allowed himself to be pulled into the portal, which closed after he entered it.

"Thank goodness this whole mess is finally over" Applejack added.

"So now what do we do?" Rarity asked.

"I don't know" Phineas said. "I kinda like this place. I almost wouldn't mind living here from now on. That is, if the villains agree to that".

All the heroes agreed.

The Joker raised an eyebrow. "And what if I refuse?"

"Come on, Joker" Doofensmirtz said. "Just let the heroes stay here, I'm sure they won't be any trouble".

Joker rolled his eyes.

"Alright, fine! Although it goes against everything I worked for, I suppose the heroes can stay here too. But only on a few conditions: they have to have their own headquarters building far away from ours! Also, they are not to interfere with anything we do, understand?"

"We'll only do something if you start" Batman said.

Joker glared at him and ordered the other villains to go back to their headquarters.

Ike stood alone, looking out into the distance. Sam went over to join him.

"So, what are you going to do now, Ike?" she asked,

He looked to her and then to the other heroes, who were looking on.

"I think I'm gonna stay here for a while" he said, smiling. "I'm really beginning to like this place".

The heroes cheered and went over to welcome him to the world of cartoons.

Pinkie Pie yelled, "This calls for a party!"

* * *

><p>And so, the heroes partied and enjoyed their new home. They began to build their own headquarters, and explored the rest of the Arkville. Ike began to fit in well with the other cartoons, and they began to take a liking to him. He would tell them about his past, when he was part of the real world, and the adventures he would go on. He would even sometimes show them tricks with his energy powers. All in all, they got along fine. Eventually, he and Sam even began to take a liking to each other.<p>

The heroes called their new team "The Cartoon Force" and their status became legendary throughout the cartoon universe. In fact, they even welcomed in new teammates from other cartoons. First came the Teen Titans: Robin, Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg. Then Jenny "XJ-9" from My Life As A Teenage Robot joined, and then finally, on request of Pinkie Pie, the one and only Freakazoid joined the force.

However, with these new heroes came new villains as well. Slade, Vexus, and The Lobe were all welcomed to the villains team, where they continue to plot new schemes.

These cartoons would never forget what they did to save the cartoon universe. They came together to defeat a great evil, and now are together, continuing their heroic actions. And now, with Ike on their side, they can accomplish anything. Because it has been and always will be that cartoons rock, and now they're ready to roll.


End file.
